Duality (Up For Adoption)
by Tenryu no hoko
Summary: Six years ago, an entity known as E.N.D. brought Fairy Tail to ruin. The few that survived began to rebuild, but one had been cast out into a world that doesn't know magic. Fast forward to the present day, and Romeo has found a Slayer with no knowledge of the immense power sleeping within her. Something ancient is awakening. The prophecy from long ago is finally coming to fruition.
1. Prologue: The Mission

**The Mission**

 _Rain, tears, and blood. All three soaking the ground of what had once been a child's home._

 _Feelings of anger and betrayal were evident on the people's faces._

 _A scream rang through the air..._

* * *

"AAGH!"

The teenager jumped up in his bed. Dark, purple hair covered his seemingly glowing red colored eyes. He panted heavily.

"Gods dammit," he murmured, "I thought I was done with that."

He got out of bed and went straight for the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He continued to do so until any signs of sleep-deprivation were gone and his red eyes had turned back to their normal black color.

This had been happening to him a lot recently. The memories, lack of sleep, dreams of when **it** happened. Last time this happened, he was...

 _Anyways,_ he knew this was a sign. He could feel it, and his feelings were usually never wrong.

Something big was coming.

He sighed and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He couldn't worry about that now; not when he was this close.

Yawning, he stretched out and looked at the time. It was still awhile until his alarm was set to go off. But hey, why not get an early start?

He grabbed a small, red, beat-up looking notebook. Inside was a picture of a girl around the same age as him with blue hair. He read the information next to the picture out loud.

"First name: Not available; Last name: Marvel; Possible Magic: Sky Dragon Slayer; Status: Possible Threat."

Closing the book, he sighed and shook his head. "They need better informants..."

He then got dressed and headed out the door, materializing a katana into his left hand as he walked.

"Well, might as well get this over with."

* * *

 **First chapter. It's short, but it's just to give you a taste of what this story will be like. And remember, this story may have a bit of a slow start. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.**

 **And just as a warning, this story is rated M. I know a lot of you are probably going "No shit" right now, but I just want to specify what that means for this; There will be violence, blood, death, gore, and some sexual content. It is unlikely that there will be lemons, but there will be some suggested situations and** ** _possibly_** **a lime.**

 **Remember, if you are uncomfortable with any of these things, I suggest you leave now.**

 **Who was this? What is he going to do? Who is "Marvel"? Why am I asking questions where half of them can be answered by looking at the summary? Answers to come in the next chapter!**


	2. 1: A Strange Day

**Before we begin, I'd like to thank Augustus Autumns, Grizzly98, CronoFiction, Greg27, NattyCat, OJMG ANIME, chaosphoenix123, michaelleduc01, and samiraahamed12 for their favorites, follows, and reviews. **

* * *

**A Strange Day**

 _Wind._

 _Wind hit my face as my four year old self rode on the back of a magnificent, white, feathered dragon. I felt so free up here, like the sky was my home._

" _Wee! Go fashtew!" I screamed aver the rushing winds._

" _Alright dear," the dragon spoke. Her voice was elegant and gentle, like a cool summer breeze._

 _The dragon sped up as we flew over mountains and forests. The ground was merely a rush of colors, changing every second. We even did a flip. I fell off because I hadn't been holding on, but the dragon caught me._

 _She chuckled."Whenever you fall, I will always catch you, my hatchling."_

 _We continued to fly for a bit until we landed atop a very high mountain._

" _Yay! Mama tat was amashing!" I shouted, doing a little twirl with my arms extended. Though, I ended up falling on my butt because of it._

 _'Mama' chuckled at that. "Oh, what am I going to do with you, Wendy?" She extended her wing, allowing me to grab a feather and be pulled up. We shared a brief smile, but then her expression turned solemn._

" _Mama?" I asked, "Was wong?"_

" _Oh, Wendy dear, my little hatchling, I'm sorry, but there's something I must do."_

" _Wh-wha is it?"_

 _She sighed. "I'm sorry. Just remember we're doing this for you." The dragon took a deep breath. "I'm going to-"_

 _ **Like, baby, baby, baby, oh!**_

* * *

 **Wendy's POV:**

I snapped right up in my bed, feeling awful after that wretched music pervaded my sweet dreamland. I accidentally ended up knocking my cat Carla off too... Oops.

"Sorry Carla." I apologized then yawned. I don't know why school has to start so early! Do they _want_ us to be sleep deprived?

I stretched out my arms and legs, then trudged over to the bane of my existence. The reason it was on the other side of the room was because of my _ingenious_ plan I came up with in the first year of school. First I'd put the clock on the other side of the room so I had to get out of bed; then I'd set it to play my all time most _hated_ song, that being Justin Beiber's _Baby_ , really loudly. It made me have to get out of bed, but it was an awful start to what I knew would be an awful day.

You see, I'm not exactly what people would call "popular." Or "attractive," if were going by what my classmate's say when they think I'm not listening. The benefit of being the quiet kid, I guess.

I groan. This song isn't helping my negative thinking. I slam my fist to turn it off but...

… I smashed it to pieces!

Even my cat goes wide-eyed at what just happened, but then she just went back to drinking her tea. Honestly, I've heard of cats drinking milk, but tea? Never heard of it. There was even this one time when she snuck into the cabi-

WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!? I JUST DESTROYED A FLIPPIN' ALARM CLOCK AND I'M TALKING ABOUT A CRAZY CAT STORY!

Okay, okay, I need to calm down. Maybe it was a prank?

But... I live alone. And, that clock... or, what's left of it, looks pretty real.

Then maybe it's just my imagination. Yeah. I just hit the clock and accidentally knocked it down.

… And then it split right through the middle with dents that if put together looked like they'd be the general size of my fist...

It's not the best answer, but it's the only one I've got. It's not like I've suddenly gained super strength overnight...

Right?

No, that's not it. It fell. That's that. Now I need to get going. I've already spent enough time questioning this stupid thing.

I rush downstairs to the kitchen to make myself some cereal. Good thing I don't need to worry about waking anyone up. As I said before, I live alone. It's odd for a fifteen year old I'll admit. No, I'm not pregnant or anything like that. I've never even had an actual relationship... friendship or otherwise...

But, anyways, I live alone because my "father," my adoptive one that is, died in a mysterious car crash about a week ago. I wish I could say I was sad, or shed a tear at his funeral, but I couldn't. He were terrible to me. Both of my adoptive parents had been. Since the day I was adopted it was nothing but cruelty. I honestly think they wanted a servant more than they did a daughter. And then when my "mom" died and my "dad" started drinking... _Yeesh._

But, despite it all, I tried to look for a positive. Falsely hoping that maybe someday they'll stop being abusive and we could be a real, happy family. Oh how I waited for that day.

But it never came.

Now all I have is worries. I can get food just fine. My part time job at Pizza Shack gives me a discount on everything on the menu. And when I feel like treating myself I'll get the strawberry milkshakes they also have.

But unfortunately, all my savings on discount pizza can't afford to pay for a house. By the end of the month I'll be kicked out, given to child services, and put back into adoption. No one will want a soon-to-be sixteen year old.

Sighing, I try to turn to more positive thoughts as I munch on some cereal, like the dream I just had. Where I was free from all the world's struggles and could spend my days in the sky, flying with that dragon. I think her name was Grendel? Or Grenada? Maybe Grandma?

I don't know, but I did keep calling her "Mama," and being adopted by a dragon would have been _way_ cooler than being adopted by my former parents. Though, as odd as it sounds, I think she was my _real_ mother. Maybe it was just because I was four in that dream and didn't understand how the birds and the bees worked yet...

I finish my cereal and do the rest of my morning routine. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, do my hair and get dressed. I wear a blue and yellow striped top that has spaghetti straps and white, pointed edges **[1]** , and for my lower half I wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and sky blue converses. For the final touch, I grab a yellow beaded bracelet and use it to put my long blue hair into a ponytail. **[2]**

When I'm finally ready I grab my backpack, my little white stuffed dragon named Deeny, and a coat since it's still winter, and run to catch the bus to Cait Shelter High.

The second I walk into school, I was hit with a huge burst of noise. It was like everyone in the hallway way speaking through a megaphone. I slap my hands on my ears and fall to the floor screaming, probably looking like a complete weirdo, until the noise dies down. A few seconds after it did, I got back up and dusted myself off.

"Heheh, sorry," I nervously apologized, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Jeez, you having a mental breakdown, Freak?"

Ugh, _her._

A group of three girls walked over to me. The middle one being the leader and the one person I wouldn't mind using the b-word for, Juliet Prescott.

Juliet was just about my age, give or take a few months. She had short, auburn brown hair that fell to around her shoulders, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin. Today she was wearing an open white jacket over a light blue top that showed off her C-cup breasts **[3].** Similar to me she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, though hers had holes in the knees. She's the exact same height I am, but made to look taller by her two inch white heels. Finally, she has her light blue purse slung over her shoulder. **[4]**

The girls on both sides of Juliet were also around my age and height. The one on the left was dark skinned with black hair and honey-colored eyes, and the one on the right had pale skin with blond hair and brown eyes. I didn't know either of their names, so I just refer to them as Juliet's "cronies."

The cronies are okay I guess; all they do is follow Juliet around and agree with her. But Juliet on the other hand, she's a real b-witch.

It seems like her only goal in life is to make my high school life a living nightmare! Stepping on me any chance she gets, commenting on how no one will ever like me, and doing everything in her power to make me look bad. There was even this one time while I was changing in the girls locker room when her and her cronies shoved me into the boys' locker room! When I had _no shirt!_ And _then_ she made up the rumor that I tried to do _it_ with the _entire football team!_

And the thing is, I don't even know what I did to _her!_ She has _everything_ I don't! Popularity, good looks, and, of course, money. Her father is the richest businessman in all of Keystone! Thanks to her dad's money, she basically runs this school.

And right now, her cronies were laughing at her "joke." Juliet lifted her hand, and they stopped.

"Wow, does that blue hair affect your brain?" Juliet mocked, "Hah! This is even better than last week when you 'didn't' destroy the science lab." She leaned in closer. "And I didn't even have to do _anything_ for that. You're ruining yourself, Freak. But you'd better not get any weirdness on the new guy." She warned, laughing.

"N-new guy?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, he's joining our class and from what I've heard he's hot as hell! And I'm going to make him my boyfriend, so if you don't mind, I don't want any of your weird germs anywhere near him."

Juliet turned back to her lackeys. "Let's go girls, we don't want to catch its freakishness."

They left, and I could hear people talking about the encounter and calling me a freak (which was weird, since they all sounded like they were right next to me), but my mind was still occupied by the new student.

Maybe that's what people were talking about before? A new student? I wonder what he'll be like? Will he be nice? Funny? Smart? Ho- _honest!_ Will we become friends?

I smiled at that thought. Having a real friend. Sure Carla's okay but... she's a cat. And I don't want to end up a crazy cat lady. A real friend would be nice.

But, sadly, we probably won't be friends. Being friends with me is like social suicide here. From my lack of a chest to my freaky natural blue hair to my general clumsiness, I think people would be happier if I didn't exist.

I make my way to my locker and grab my stuff. My first class was chemistry. Ugh. Five billion different equations and barely being able to keep my head off the table, not the greatest combination. I'm struggling just to keep my B average in that class! **[5]**

I walk into my classroom and take my seat. I'm in the back row in the seat right next to the window. I find it funny, how with my hair color and seat placement I could be the main character of an anime. I even have the dead parents too. Or, that's what the orphanage people told me.

But no. My life wouldn't be that interesting. There were no Death Notes falling from the sky. I'm not about to find out I'm the child of Satan and get a magic sword. No boat kidnappings followed by a fire dragon rescuing me and bringing me on tons of wonderful adventures.

And personally, I'm fine with not living in the world of Attack on Titan.

The announcements broke my train of thought. And as usual, there wasn't anything interested. Just some club stuff, an upcoming basketball tournament, and an upcoming dance. None of these interested me; I'm too shy to join a club; I'm not into basketball (or any sport, for that matter); And with no friends and no date, I'll just end up the loser at the dance. Bad enough I'm already a loser, I don't need a dance to rub it in.

Announcements end and the teacher gets out of his chair to talk to the class.

"Alright students, today a new student is going to be joining us. Though, he's awfully late, so..."

As he says this, a boy looking only a bit older than me walks in.

"Ah, _there_ you are." Sensei nodded, then looked back at the class,"Class, this is your new student, Siegrain Mystogan."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **[1] Wendy's dress during the Nirvana arc in top form.**

 **[2] I don't know fashion so thank you for bearing with me.**

 **[3] I realize his isn't how bra size works, I'm just giving a general idea using the preconceived notions already surrounding bra sizes. If you want something more accurate and not based on false information, well, I guess I'd say they're a little smaller than Chelia's breasts. (If you could not tell already, I am a guy. One who has no idea how bras work and had to google it for the sake of describing the boobs of a sixteen year old girl. What has my life come to?)**

 **[4] Read 2 again.**

 **[5] Twinkle twinkle little star! Why is school so fucking hard? Up above the world so high, I want to go home and cry! Math, okay, what the fuck! Essays, know what? I give up.**

 **Thanks** **for reading, and be sure to favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. AN

**Alright, I have some bad news. Unfortunately, I'm discontinuing this book. The main reasons being that I have not worked on it in forever and that the end of the book, or at least the one I have planned, would have gone against the moral of the book, which I have also forgotten because back then I never wrote any of my ideas down! But, anyways, this book is discontinued. I'm sorry to all the people who enjoyed it.**


	4. AN (7-7-19)

Hello everyone! It's been a while. Almost two years.

I suppose an explanation would probably be a good thing. Well, without going into anything too personal, I was not in a good place back then; family situation was weird, school was hell, and just in general my head was a complete wreck. I was unmotivated, angry, jaded, and just overall not doing that great.

But, I'm better now. Not perfect, certainly, but better. And honestly that's all I'm trying to be.

And as a part of getting better, I've decided to take up writing again. I really love writing, I love taking the stories and worlds I love and making something new out of them, and I hope one day I'll create a story and world others will love as well. Becoming an author has been my dream for a while now, and I hope to one day achieve it.

But before all that, some things that'll be happening here. First things first, before I can make anything new, I have to make room for it. Though I can't continue these stories, I do know that at least some people liked them, so I'll be putting them up for adoption.

The stories you can adopt are:

 ** _Dreams of a Fairy_**

 ** _The Children of Chaos_**

 ** _A Different Tail_**

 ** _Duality_**

 ** _Wendy's Plan_**

PM me if you want them. They're first come first serve.

I'll also be discontinuing _**Grand Phoenix of Fairy Tail**_ , but only because I'm making a remake of it called _**Out of the Ashes**_ , and the first chapter of it should hopefully be out today (7/7/19).

And I realize these are most of my ongoing stories, but I do have quite a few ideas for new ones. Several of them are simply just ideas at the moment, but I have started working on a few of them, such as the one mentioned above.

Do keep in mind that many of these are in the very early stages of development, so they're all subject to change or even scrapping. That being said, these are the stories I currently plan on making:

 _Fairy Tail Fics:_

 _ **Out of the Ashes:**_ (A remake of Grand Phoenix of Fairy Tail.) Ever since Tenroujima disappeared, Romeo's life had completely changed. Now nothing changes. Every day is just another day closer to the end, hoping for someone to save us. But when the boy finds a mysterious Phoenix who's willing to help him, he might just be the one able to pull Fairy Tail from the ashes. (FirePhoenixSlayer!Romeo)(Tenrou doesn't come back) (Possibly RomeoXLindsey)

 _ **Heart of the Flames:**_ Long ago, when Gods and Titans battles for dominion over the heavens, a human appeared; one who was able to seal the titans on Earthland, ending their Holy War. But 400 years have passed, and the seals are breaking. The Titans are waking up, the ancient war is starting once again, and it's up to Romeo, Chelia, and their friends to stop Earthland from becoming the new battlefield. (FireTitanSlayer!Romeo) (RomeoXChelia)

 _ **(Untitled):**_ After hearing of Tenroujima's disappearance, Romeo runs off into the forest, where he meets a strange and vaguely familiar man named Ignia. Several years later, Romeo ends up crash-landing only a short distance away from a cathedral located in the middle of nowhere, mute, covered in scars, and with a giant pair of dragon wings on his back. (FireGodDragonSlayer!Romeo)(Katja keeps her magic because of reasons to be revealed) (RomeoXKatja[StarrySkyArc])

 _ **(Untitled):**_ We all know that Zeref revived Natsu by turning him into a demon, but who said he was successful the first time? It's common for an experiment to need multiple attempts before it's successful. Why should merging your brother's corpse with demon DNA be any different? Well, what if there were a few attempts before E.N.D., and the remnants of one of those attempts happened to be found by a young boy exploring the woods? (Demon!Romeo)(Dark!Romeo)

 _Legend of Zelda Fics:_

 _ **Breaking the Cycle:**_ Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, a hero always appears to stand against evil. And whether imprisoned in earth, across a lifetime, or reaching into the light, evil will always return. This cycle has been around since the beginning of Hyrule, but does it need to be the end of it?(Based on BOTW2's trailer/Good!Ganondorf headcanons)(Possible ZeLink)

 _ **Hero of Another Time:**_ The flow of time is cruel and unforgiving. Even the greatest heroes will be forgotten with the passing of time. No matter who they save or what they sacrifice, in time they will be nothing more than legend. But, at the very least, for one shining moment, they were heroes. This is Ganondorf's shining moment. (Based on BOTW2's trailer/Good!Ganondorf headcanons) (Takes place 10,100 years prior to BOTW, during the First Great Calamity)

 _ **Spirit of Courage:**_ Yet another Good!Ganondorf AU, but with Spirit!Ganondorf being the Hero of the Wild's companion, like Spirit!Zelda was the companion in Spirit Tracks. And that's all I've got for it so far. (Possibly also the sequel to Hero of Another Time)

 _ **(Untitled):**_ Pretty much I just violently shove Spirit of Courage and Hero of Another Time together. General idea is that with Spirit!Ganondorf's and Link's powers combined, the two would be able to hop between each other's lifetimes, so Link would be able to travel 10,100 years into the past to when Ganondorf was alive (Though Link would end up being the spirit when in the past.). It'd have a sort of OoT-esque storyline, where Ganondorf would have to do things in the past to aid Link in the future.

(On a side note, who else here is excited for the Breath of the Wild sequel?)

 _Pokemon Fics:_

 _ **Guardians of Galar:**_ Where Gloria and Victor are chosen by the Sword and Shield legendaries to protect the Galar Region from… something. This one definitely won't be happening until a while after the games release (#TeamSword)(#ReallyDon'tCareAboutTheNationalDexIJustUseThePokemonOfTheRegionAnyway)

 _RWBY Fics:_

 _ **RWBY Re:Colored:** _ A reimagining of Monty Oum's and RoosterTeeth's RWBY, similar to Unicorn of War's RWBY Rewrites. Features new plotline, new lore, and trying to make sense of the old plotlines and lore. I love the show, absolutely love it, but GOD does it need more than a few touch ups. (v1-6 are mostly the same as the source material, v7 onwards is all new. Kinda like FMA03)(Only set pairings so far are the ones in canon)

 _(TV) Good Omens Fics:_

 _ **Just a 'J', really.:**_ My interpretation of Crowley's middle initial. (Oneshot)

 _ **Sauntered Vaguely Downward:**_ The two times Crowley sauntered vaguely downwards. Oh, who is he kidding? The second time was a Satan-damned freefall. (CrowleyXAziraphale) (Oneshot(?))

(And though both of these are based on the TV series, I have read the Good Omens book, by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and, despite some issues I had with it due to it being written in the 90s, thoroughly enjoyed it, and I would highly recommend it. The TV series is surprisingly faithful to its origins, so if you liked one you'll probably like the other. And if you haven't experienced either, well, here's a whole new fandom to be indoctrinated into!)

These are all the stories I have so far. All of them are listed out on my profile (which, btw, I have a profile now), and will be updated should I make any changes to them.

And in addition to me having new stories, I also have a new account on AO3 under the name **Tenryu_no_Hoko**. I'll be posting all of my new stories (and possibly Romeo  & Wendiet) there as well as here, so if for whatever reason you want to read them on A03, you can!

I'm very happy to be back here, and I look forward to writing some more stories for you all!


End file.
